Red Mage Guide by Feauce/Spells
Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__ Main Job Spells Our two primary magic skills are Enfeebling Magic and Enhancing Magic, so I will be mostly be covering those. A few others make their way in here, but this is not every spell you will get. Most of them are listed, but there are a few that I have left out, primarily because their descriptions (or even their names in some cases) speak for themselves. Dia/II/III :This series of Enfeebling spells adds a DoT effect and also lowers the target's defense. There are a few things worth noting about this series of spells. Unlike most other spells, this series cannot be resisted by any means short of Magic Shield effects. The first-tier version is therefore very useful for capping Enfeebling Magic skill. Dia and Bio effects cannot be in place on the same target at once, and Dia takes a lower priority within each tier of effects. Therefore, Dia will be overwritten by Bio, but Dia II will not, and so on. Also, Dia III is a Red Mage exclusive spell purchased with Merit Points. The other two levels of it may be used by White Mages. Diaga :This spell deserves its own section for two reasons. First, it's the only AOE spell we have natively, though White Mages get this spell as well. Second, since it's a damaging AOE, this spell (costing a mere 12 MP) will rip all shadow images from anything affected by it, on top of adding the Dia status. Between its short natural cast time (1.5 seconds) and our Fast Cast traits, this is an incredibly quick spell. Poison/II :These spells are strict DoT, no other effects come with them. They are Water-based spells, so getting these to stick on Aquatic creatures in particular will be difficult, if not impossible. Both of these spells we share with Black Mage and Dark Knight. Paralyze/II :These will cause the target to randomly lose their actions, making this spell at once extremely useful and extremely unpredictable. Still, this is a good spell to use in XP parties when you can, because it (along with Slow later) will save you MP you'd otherwise be spending on Cures. This spell is Ice-based, and the Tier I version is also used by White Mages. The Tier II spell is a Red Mage only spell purchased with Merit Points. Blind/II :These spells lower a target's accuracy, and the Tier I version is very cheap, making it a good candidate to spell-pull with if you're so inclined. This is a Dark-based spell, making it difficult to affect Bats and other Dark-aligned creatures with it. The Tier II version is purchased with Merit Points, and as such is Red Mage only. Bind :This Ice-based spell causes the target to be stricken immobile during its duration. Useful for lower-level creatures, but its usefulness on XP party or solo targets is less than desirable. Typically against such targets the effect wears off immediately, making the MP spent on this spell a waste. Even with Elemental Seal, many times this spell is rendered useless. There are BCNMs and similar fights that have use for it, so be sure to get it for those. Slow/II :This is an Earth-based spell, and, quite the opposite of Haste (as you might expect), lowers the target's attack speed and increases the recast timers on their spells. This, along with Paralyze will typically save a good amount of MP that would've otherwise been spent on healing, as well as some headaches from spells being interrupted by creatures with high attack rates like Mandragoras and Puks. Most forms of Slow will be overwritten by Haste, and the Tier I version will be overwritten by Hojo: Ichi/Ni. The Tier II version will overwrite Hojo, is purchased with Merit Points, and is exclusive to Red Mage. Silence :The bane of all mages, this Wind-based spell will render the target unable to cast spells of any kind, including Songs and Ninjutsu. Many forms of Worms use magic, and are also Earth-aligned, making this spell even more effective against such creatures, however several types of Beastmen and most Demons also cast spells and must be dealt with. Gravity :Lowers a monster's movement speed as well as its evasion. Essential spell for any Red Mage, as it is used in XP parties, while kiting (especially in BCs and other capped zones), soloing, to make an escape, the list goes on. Definitely a must-have spell. This is another item on our list of exclusive spells. This spell is Wind-based, so be aware that certain types will have a natural resistance (or weakness) to it. Sleep/II :The variety of Sleep that we have access to natively is a Dark-based sleep, meaning that it is ineffective against Dark-aligned creatures such as Bats and Undead. The Tier II version will overwrite the lower-level version, and has a longer duration. These spells will be invaluable for crowd control, during many BCNMs, and for saving your own hide. Get them both by the time you're able to use them, you won't regret it. Elemental Magic :Stone, Water, Aero, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. We gain three tiers of the single-target versions of these spells, along with some Magic Attack Bonus. Though not at the levels of a full Black Mage, with their Ancient Magic (such as the famous Flare spell), we can still make good use of magic bursts and Magic Attack Bonus gear (such as the Moldavite Earring) to ensure good damage output. Bar Element/Bar Status :As Red Mages, we can cast self-only versions of these spells. Of the elementals there are six in total, one for every primary element (no Barlight or Bardark, sadly), and are incredibly useful when fighting elementals, bombs, and other single-element opponents. Also worth noting is the relation between certain Enfeebling effects and the elements. Slow, for instance, is an Earth-type effect, and while there is no Barslow, it could be worthwhile to Barstone for lower duration and higher resistance to the effect. These spells can also be useful to combine with the status-type bar spells, like combining Barpoison with Barwater to increase the overall effect of both spells against Poison. :The status versions of these spells number six as well: Barsleep, Barpoison, Barparalyze, Barblind, Barvirus, and Barpetrify. The primary difference between the two versions is that the elemental versions raise resistances (also helping to lower duration), while the status versions only lower duration and do not increase resistance. In both cases, the effectiveness of these spells is based upon your Enhancing Magic skill. Also, any target may only have one elemental and one status version in effect at once. In most cases, a new effect will overwrite any existing one in the same category. Enspells :We get one of these spells for each of the elements except Enlight and Endark between RDM16 and RDM27. These will be your best friends while in melee of any kind. Damage dealt improves with Enhancing Magic skill, and can be resisted as with any elemental spell damage. Very useful against elementals, which can potentially be difficult to damage in melee. Also, as spell damage, will bypass abilities such as Phalanx and Invincible, however since we do have to hit the target in melee, it is ineffective against abilities such as Utsusemi and Perfect Dodge. Regen :Same spell and level that White Mages have (and also worth noting that Scholar get it a little earlier), but definitely worth the mention. For 15 MP, you give the target a 5 HP per clock tick Regen effect. This spell will give 125 HP over its duration, giving more HP than Cure II with less MP spent on it. Plus, since it's a duration effect (a little over a minute) the target will continue to heal if they get hit after the spell is cast. Personally, this spell replaces Cure I on my macro palette as soon as I have access to it. Stoneskin :This spell is a godsend for Converts, or if we need to be closer than most mages would like to be to melee combat, especially if there is a risk of damaging AOEs. Also very useful for PLing, farming, soloing, etc. Damage will be nullified completely while under the effects of this spell, from both magic and physical damage, up to the spell's hit point limit. This spell also has a very long duration (a whopping 5 minutes), so definitely take advantage of it. Phalanx :A Red Mage exclusive spell, and a nice one at that. This potent little number drops every physical hit we take by a given amount, to a minimum of zero damage taken. How much it takes off increases with Enhancing Magic skill, so keep it high if you intend to get any use at all out of this spell. As you might imagine, this adds a lot of longevity to Stoneskin when the two are used together. This spell has a much shorter duration than Stoneskin (3 minutes), but has no maximum limit of damage it will prevent. Blaze/Ice/Shock Spikes :Three spells that do a very simple job: deal damage to anyone striking you in melee. Two important things to keep in mind about these spells. First, you must be hit for the spikes to deal any damage, so any form of Copy Image or Blink, or even a normal dodge or parry will negate it. Second, the spikes will take effect if the damage from the attack is somehow negated, whether it be due to Stoneskin, Phalanx, or simple level difference. :Also, each of these three spells has a separate purpose. Blaze Spikes will only deal damage, though it will deal more than the other two varieties. Ice Spikes will deal damage and have a chance of paralyzing the target, while Shock Spikes will have a chance of stunning the target in addition to its damage. Cure/II/III/IV :Fairly straight-forward, these spells will be your main source of healing for most of your levels. We gain Cure II at RDM14, making us a decent main healer past that point. Cure IV at RDM48 will be essential for use with Convert, and is advisable to not level without it. Raise :Yes, this is primarily a White Mage spell, but people will expect us to have it, especially when a party lacks a true White Mage. Get it and have it ready for when you hit 38. And if you happen to get a skillup off of the casting, you'll notice it is Healing Magic, not Enhancing. A long spell to cast, this spell also has a 1-minute recast timer, so having multiple people with Raise in a party is helpful when recovering from a bad wipe. Bio/II/III :This series of spells, similar to the Dia series, adds a DoT effect and also lowers the target's attack. Also like Dia, this series cannot be resisted by any means short of Magic Shield effects. The first-tier version is therefore very useful for capping Dark Magic skill. Dia and Bio effects cannot be in place on the same target at once, and Dia takes a lower priority within each tier of effects. Therefore, Dia will be overwritten by Bio, but Dia II will not, and so on. Also, Bio III is a Red Mage exclusive spell purchased with Merit Points. Dispel :Not quite a Red Mage only spell, as Corsair, Bard, and Blue Mage have abilities that do the same thing (Dark Shot, Magic Finale, and Blank Gaze, respectively). The most recent positive status on the target enemy is removed. This can be resisted, but usually isn't unless you're fighting something particularly nasty. Haste :Typically you'll want to Haste the tank, and leave it at that. 40 MP for Haste isn't cheap combined with everything else we have to do. If your party has a White Mage, let them Haste anyone else they want to, but be used to keeping the tank Hasted (and Refreshed, if appropriate). At the same time, be prepared to be flexible if your White Mage needs you to cover a few extra people and you can spare the MP to do it. Refresh :I cannot stress how important this one spell is. Everyone knows Red Mages get this spell, and that we are the only ones that do. Be sure you have it by RDM41, and know what to do with it. A lot goes into this one spell, so please read through this section carefully. This single-target spell costs 40 MP, lasts ~3 minutes, and the subject regains 3 MP per clock tick while the duration lasts. 3 MP/tick is huge, and should never be underestimated. Forget everything else we can do, this is why you'll be invited to parties post-41. :There are a couple schools of thought in regards to this spell. Some will wait until the effect wears off before reapplying it, others (like myself) will try to recast it before that time, so there is a constant Refresh effect. :Also, as one might expect, there are differences in opinion over which jobs should get priority in a Refresh order. I'm going to lay this out for you here and now. If a job uses MP, they should get Refreshed in a manner that supports their need for the effect and the frequency of its use. This will be your guiding principle when deciding who gets Refresh and who does not. Let me go a little more in-depth to illustrate how and why this works. :There are three people at the top of the priority list: Yourself, the main healer, and (if you have one) the Paladin. These are in no particular order, and will vary depending on the situation you're in. You'll want to Refresh yourself because it allows us to hold off using Convert until we really need it, and will help fuel the rest of our cycle. The main healer (assuming there is one) is top on our list because as long as they have the MP to keep everyone healthy, we don't have to step in and we can continue to do our primary tasks of Enhancing and Enfeebling. :If you have a Paladin, give them a Refresh as well. They will need it along with their job abilities to help control aggro in the party. There are a few reasons for this. First of all, because our Refresh is one-target, not AOE like the alternatives. Second, because they won't get enough Refresh on their own to last without resting. Yes, they get Auto Refresh and both a Parade Gorget and Hercules' Ring, but those aren't enough to keep a Paladin going without having to rest. I say this not just because I am a Paladin myself, but also because it's true. Don't believe me? Ask around on your server. Type in all PLD 75 and send them a message. Ask around on your linkshell. Or even level the job yourself and find out first-hand. Your tank will thank you for it, and so will everyone else. :After these groups are satisfied, you can start down the list in your party to see who else is left. Black Mages, Blue Mages, Bards (with a mage subjob), Dark Knights, and anyone else I might have left out. Go back to your guiding principle from earlier. Black Mages get a lot of Clear Mind, their own Conserve MP, and gear that improves both. So they may or may not need Refresh, depending on what your party's situation is. Blue Mages typically will use their MP in a frequency that warrants spending the MP on them for Refresh. Bards typically will be backup healing (or even main healing occasionally) in parties when they use a White Mage subjob, but they also have their own Mage's Ballad song and generally low MP, so they might not need our help. Dark Knights will, depending on the player, either use their spells or neglect them. For those that use them, give them a Refresh. Most Dark Magic spells aren't cheap, and Aspir won't do it all. Support Job Spells As with the spells we get natively, I will not be covering every spell that's available from every subjob. Most of what has been left out are AOE versions of spells we get already, and I have possibly covered in the above text. Also not listed are spells of questionable utility (such as the various Avatars). It is also possible that I've simply neglected to include a few, and if that is the case (especially if they have a good use), please leave me a message here to let me know. Status Cures :The spells in this category we have access to with a subjob are Poisona, Paralyna, Blindna, Silena, Cursna, and Viruna. These spells are all primarily obtained from White Mage, though all but Viruna may be gained through Addendum: White from Scholar as of the March 2008 update. A necessity for main healing, as these spells all cure the status ailment implied by their name. Also useful to have for solo use, questing, and PLing, as all of these spells may be cast on anyone, even players outside of your own party. Erase :Gained at 64+ from a White Mage subjob, this spell will remove a number of status effects (though only one at a time) that the above spells cannot. Attack Down, Defense Down, Elemental Debuffs, and a host of other miscellaneous negative status effects will be removed by this spell. Unfortunately, Amnesia is not on this list as of yet. Reraise :Also gained with a White Mage subjob, this one at 66+, this will allow you to, in effect, Raise yourself if you die. Costs the same as Raise (150 MP), and lasts for one full hour or until you die, whichever comes first. There are items that grant this effect as well, so this isn't necessarily the only source, though it is the only way to have access to the spell itself. Teleport-Holla/Dem/Mea :The other transportation spells we get access to, these coming from White Mage at 72+. They will take you and any party members that have the Telepoint crystal to the appropriate crag. Interesting point of note... You can quest and cast these spells without having the crystal, and it will still transport anyone in your party that has one to the crag.Zero of Fairy, Episode 29: "Medics and Maces" from Limit Break Radio Elemental Debuffs :These spells are only acquired through Black Mage, and will both add a DoT effect of the appropriate element and lower one of the target's attributes. These spells will be useful to assist with some of our other abilities. For instance, if you use Choke, which lowers VIT, on a target who is already under the effect of Dia, you will lower their physical defenses even further. Using Burn on a target will make them less resistant to Black Magic of all kinds. The list goes on, but this should give you an idea of what to look for. Warp :From a Black Mage support job we also gain the Warp spell, making an extremely quick escape possible when combined with Chainspell. Otherwise, this effect can be gained through Instant Warp scrolls, Warp Cudgels, and other such items. Escape :Another Black Mage spell, gained at 58+, this will move you and anyone within range in your own party directly outside of an indoor zone. There are not (to my knowledge) any alternatives to this spell either in other spells or in items. This is useful for an exit when you don't necessarily want to go all the way back to your Home Point (as with Warp), or when you need to transport more than just yourself. Also a wonderful choice to use with Chainspell. Sleepga :The only AOE available from a Black Mage subjob that I suggest you get, as the utility of Poisonga is limited by our own native access to Diaga, which is impossible to resist. Sleepga, however, is very useful (and in some cases vital) to crowd control. Unfortunately, we lack access to the Tier II version of this spell, but this works well enough on its own in most cases. Aspir :Gained from Black Mage, Dark Knight, and Scholar subjobs, this spell will steal some of your target's MP and transfer them to you. Obviously, this is only useful against creatures with MP, such as spellcasting Beastmen, Crabs, or Beetles. This is also a Dark-based spell, and uses the Dark Magic skill, so keep these things in mind when attempting to siphon MP from your target. Regen II :The only source we can get this from to date is Scholar. Comparing this to our native Tier I version, this one gives 12 HP/tick over ~60 seconds for 36 MP (33 MP with Light Arts active). So this is slightly less MP efficient than Regen, but more worthwhile as a healing spell overall. Stun :Gained only from a Dark Knight subjob at 74+, this spell is commonly used against certain endgame NMs (such as Dynamis Lord) that, while not immune to Stun, are very resistant to it. This is where you will be asked to use Chainspell in conjunction with Stun in order to more reliably Stun-lock it. Mage's Ballad :The primary reason to use a Bard subjob, this will give a 1/tick Refresh effect in an AOE, which will also stack with our native Refresh. This is also useful if you have a main Bard to free them up for Mage's Ballad II and a third Song on the mages, which includes you. Advancing March :According to the info page for this Song, at maximum skill (as a subjob), this will give roughly a 3.5% Haste effect. Not much, granted, but combine that with our own native Haste for a total of 18.5% vs 15% without it, and the fact that it's AOE... Might have some use, especially if you don't have a main Bard. Light Carol :To my knowledge, this is the only source of Light Resistance to date, and is also AOE. Due to the short supply of Light-based abilities, its usefulness will be a situational, however Charm is a prime candidate, especially since there are virtually no other ways to enhance your resistance to it. Raptor Mazurka :More of a side benefit to using a Bard subjob than any real reason to do so, this will enhance your movement speed by 12% while the duration lasts. This Song has no effect in dungeons, and will wear off if you make an attack of some kind (similar to Sneak and Invisible. Scop's Operetta :This is fairly useful depending on your environment. Gained from a Bard subjob (like all Songs) at 38+, this one will enhance resistance to Silence. Combined with the Bard's Resist Silence trait and our own native Barsilence, while ours isn't AOE, this can still offer an effective defense against the status. Tonko: Ichi/Ni :Put away your Skulker's Cape and break out the toolbags. These spells, gained from a Ninja subjob at 18+ and 68+ (respectively), will grant the Invisible status. The Ichi-level version will last for 3 minutes, and the Ni-level version will last for 5 minutes. Monomi: Ichi :Introduced in the March 2008 update, this will grant the Sneak status for 3 minutes. This is gained at 50+, like Tonko, from a Ninja subjob. As of yet, this spell has no Ni-level version. Utsusemi: Ichi/Ni :Gained at 24+ and 74+ respectively from Ninja, these are the primary reasons (along with Dual Wield) why it is the most widely used subjob. The Ichi-level will grant three Copy Images, as will the Ni-level (on a subjob). The benefit for Red Mages is our native Fast Cast traits and gear giving us a much shorter casting time than anyone else is capable of. We also gain Stoneskin and Phalanx, mentioned above, which provide potent protection between castings of these spells. With just our own traits, a Warlock's Chapeau and Duelist's Tabard, the casting times are down to 2.4 seconds and 0.9 seconds, respectively. With those two pieces and a Haste spell, the recast timers are set at 19.5 seconds and 29.25 seconds. All of this gives us a distinct advantage over other jobs using these spells.